No Days Like The Demon Days
by Noodle12
Summary: When a childhood friend of Russell's catches up with him, the band gets to learn more about her and, along the way, perhaps might gain a new friend, collaborator, or even family member. D.J. Cyan Jones thought she was a big Gorillaz fan, but when she actually meets them, hilarity ensues. Set right before Phase 2 and eventually working into Phase 2. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! It's Noodle12 :D**

**So since I'm feeling pumped I thought I'd cherish that feeling and start this story.**

**Yeah, this is a remake of my old fic "No Days Like the Demon Days".**

**And um**

**Yeah.**

**Here's my Deviantart username:**

**Aliciaclaw**

**In case you want to see what I imagine my OC to look like.**

**And yeah.**

**Didn't know how to start this out so I'll just jump right to it. (Set in Phase 2)**

* * *

The Gorillaz were, to say the least, a weird bunch. A little dysfunctional family with otherworldly experiences and ties. Their bassist was a Satanist with direct ties to the devil, for crying out loud. Their guitarist was a freaking ninja and their drummer had been possessed by his deceased best friend! Not to mention that their vocalist just happened to be a blue-haired pretty boy with "no eyeballs". So the Gorillaz weren't new to the word "weird". But they never expected something as odd as their drummer, Russell Hobbs, walking into KONG and holding hands with some pretty young thing and rambling about music.

This girl was totally out of his league! Dark brown boy-cut hair with a long, thick braid of hair traveled down her torso, from the back of her neck to her thigh. She wore a dark reddish-brown lipstick with silver and black eye-shadow. Her eyes were such a dark brown that they looked black. Her face was sickly pale and practically highlighted the blemishes and freckles that tried to hide behind her foundation. She wore a blood-orange colored turtleneck tank top and a white sleeveless vest over it.

She wore a faded green short skirt with dark brown tights and sky blue Converse. She held a platinum MP3 player in her left hand while the right hand held onto the strap of a faded brown suede shoulder-bag. She wore musical note earrings and over those she wore large white headphones. Loud electronic music blasted from them, and everyone in the room could hear it while she bobbed her head back and forth until a bass drop sounded incredibly loudly.

Russel let go of her hand to gesture to the rest of the band. She paused her music and took her headphones off, resting them around her neck. She looked at Russell, and then the rest of the band, then back at Russell, then the band.

"And these are the Gorillaz!" he smiled, raising his hands triumphantly. Her face flushed as she stared at them and waved.

"Oh wow. I've never seen _all _of you together in person before. You guys are really awesome!" she laughed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck as she gazed in amazement. The others, meaning 2-D and Noodle, tried smiling back despite the awkwardness of the situation. This girl had a voice as deep as Russell's, but with a very faint indistinguishable accent. Murdoc just stayed put with a stony expression. The girl fiddled with her nails.

"Uh, sorry, I'm just a big fan," she explained. Noodle nodded at her and they all turned to Russell as if to ask who she was. Russell raised his brows in understanding.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is Cassie Jones, her stage name is Cyan, though. She's from Boston, Massachusetts. But, we went to school together since the 6th grade. I'm assuming she moved, obviously. Anyway, recently she moved here because she got a good gig and a nice career. So when she called me up saying she was around, we met up and I decided to introduce you guys to her," he said. Cyan nodded.

"When you guys first started, Russell caught up with me through the phone and talked about you all the time. I decided to check you guys out and listen a bit and totally fell in love with your music. It was what changed my perspective about music. Growing up, I barely listened to rock, and only listened to electronic music and metal. But you guys got me into all the genres of music and now I'm just so...I dunno, shocked, amazed, embarrassed to see you guys in person. Crap, sorry if that was sappy, I'm really awkward around people I don't know. Well, I mean, I know _a lot _about you guys, actually. Enough to write a book, even, haha. A short book. Like, one of those short stories... Um, you know, I'll just shut up now," she mumbled, scratching her head.

A few coughs were scattered through the awkward silence after that and nobody really knew what to say. Noodle was about to open her mouth but closed it when Cyan adjusted her shoulder bag and her headphones and took her leave, barely whispering a goodbye. Russell sighed uncomfortably along with the others the minute the front doors closed.

"Sorry, she's a really cool friend, but she's totally different when you first meet her. I'm sure if you ran into her a few more times, you'd see her other side. She had me and Del's back more than enough times when we were young before we all went our separate ways. Though I just thought I'd give her a tour and make her feel welcome, y'know? She never had much of a family. Her folks were always either out doing drugs and making bets or getting drunk at home at not paying her much attention. So she would always go to my place and chill for dinner with me and my folks. She was seriously the sister I never had," Russell explained. The others nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what does she do, Russel-sama?" Noodle asked.

"She's a D.J.," he replied. Noodle smiled.

"That's so cool! Does she make remixes and things like that?"

"Yep. And sometimes even adds vocals to certain songs. She also plays and creates some cool dubstep," Russel said.

"Wot's that?" 2-D asked. Russell shrugged.

"Loud electronic music. I'm not too sure myself. It sounds cool if you're into that sort of thing, but like y'all already know, hip-hop is good enough for me," he said.

"Like the shit she was blastin' through 'er eardrums? That's not music, that's just a bunch of random noise pieced together so stupid people can get high off it. It was like a bunch of hard drives havin' an orgy," Murdoc grumbled. 2-D scratched his head thoughtfully while Noodle shook hers.

"She seemed nice, and her hair was creative," she pointed out positively. Russell nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear 'er _voice_? Christ, puberty didn't hit 'er, it beat the living shit outta 'er!" Murdoc howled, tossing his head back. "Nice body, though," he added. Noodle sighed.

"Will she be comin' back, Russ?" 2-D asked. Russell shrugged again.

"Depends. I bet she's totally kickin' herself right now. She has a habit of overreacting about certain things. When she screws up or makes a fool outta herself she just doesn't let it go. If I mention that y'all don't hate her for bein' weird, she'll probably come runnin' back up that hill," he said. He pondered silently for a moment before opening his mouth again.

"She told me to stop by later if I wanted to. She'll be makin' tunes at some night club later on. If y'all wanna come tag with me, she'd probably be overjoyed," he added. Everyone's eyes met, and 2-D and Noodle shrugged at each other while Murdoc turned back to face the T.V. they had all been watching before this whole situation occurred.

"Wait, a night club? How old is she?" Noodle inquired.

"I'm pretty sure she said she's now twenty-seven," Russell replied. Noodle raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, she's so young looking, though!"

"I guess, yeah," he said.

After another uncomfortable silence, everyone went back to what they were doing before. Russell tried calling Cyan again but she wouldn't pick up her phone. He sighed and hoped his friend wasn't so embarrassed that she wouldn't go through with the show. He decided to stop worrying about it and went to join his friends for a bit before fixing everyone a meal. As he thought to himself, he wondered if the band would ever want to collaborate with a D.J. But then he shook his head. He was thinking too fast, and it probably wouldn't work out, anyway. He went back to making his food as the others bickered about the program they were watching.


	2. Chapter 2

**uh**

**hi**

second chapter yay

* * *

"So is she a virgin or what?" Murdoc asked after walking by the kitchen to hear Russel laughing on the phone with Cyan later that day. Russel had immediately hung up the phone to go smash Murdoc's face in, only to realize what happened after Murdoc was knocked out. Russel quickly went pack to pick up the phone and re-dialed Cyan's number to explain what happened.

"Sorry 'bout that. Muds was jus' bein' a dick. Yeah. Wait, you sure? I dunno, girl, what if they laugh? Ha, sure you will. Seriously, don't flip out if they do. It's embarrassin' as hell. Aight. Cool. I'll see you soon, then," Russel finished his conversation soon afterwards and turned around to find Noodle standing there in front of him. He smiled at her.

"Wassup baby girl?" Noodle smiled brightly at him.

"I was curious about that girl's line of work. I thought I should confirm whether or not the band was allowed to join you or not to the performance," she said. Russel's brows raised.

"I was actually 'bout to talk to y'all 'bout that. See, Cassie is real shy with people she don't know personally. She wanna look good in front of y'all but she's a bit of a screw up when she's nervous. So if I'm gon' bring y'all, ya can't laugh when and if she screws up, aight? The last thing I need is for her to embarrass us and flip a shit, forgive my language," he explained. Noodle smiled warmly and nodded once.

"Hai, Russel. I'm sure everyone will be fine and have a good time!" she exclaimed. She grabbed one of Murdoc's arms and dragged him to the other room, where 2-D was still playing his zombie video games.

"Toochi, come on. We should go to the strange girl's club and watch her play. Get up," she said, nudging him. When he wouldn't budge, she unplugged his game and allowed Russel to pick him up and carry him off, ignoring his temper tantrum all the while. They exited KONG and took the spare car (which Russel could hardly fit in) and drove off, looking for the right street.

* * *

Murdoc awoke to being dragged into a void of loud, disgusting music. His mismatched eyes opened to find strobe lights and bright colored lazers and colorful people going nuts on some dance floor that never stopped changing colors. He looked over to see Noodle still holding him up, and began to gather his bearings when he saw 2-D practically in a trance. His black eyes gazed around as he stood, frozen, hypnotized by the scenery. They all snapped out of their visual-highs when Russel chuckled, pointing to the far end of the club, barely noticeable from where they were (in front of the entrance).

Cyan was seen entering the DJ stand with a short Ebony girl with long, luxurious platinum hair. The girl grabbed a headset with a mic and took a seat upon a six-foot speaker. Cyan grabbed some headphones and set herself up on the turntables. She spun a disc around to silence the crowd, and then nodded at her friend, who cleared her throat and let out a steady beat.

"Un tiss un tiss un tiss un tiss," she sounded as Cyan started playing a line or recorded instruments and crazy sounds mixed together. The music was soft, then it grew louder as the beats and the rhythm began to change. All of a sudden there was a loud drop and there was practically an explosion of sound as everyone on the dance floor cheered. The beat-boxing girl got up and began to dance with Cyan on the stage as they did their thing.

Russel looked to his band mates, who definitely seemed interested, at least. 2-D was forever in a trance, now getting a closer view of the scenery and was being overcome by the sounds he heard. Murdoc was just standing in the back with his arms crossed, even though his foot tapped at certain points, and his eyes watched the two girls up front dance with each other. Noodle had walked up to the front, standing right below the giant turntables, and watched with interest, bopping her head to the music that blared in her ears. Russel smiled as he started to clap his hands against his thighs and stomp his feet softly, getting into the groove of the music.

Cyan looked away from her friend for a moment to see Russel and the rest of the Gorillaz and was surprised to find them not scowling at the sound. She then looked down to see Noodle smiling at her. She gestured with her fingers if Noodle wanted to come up on the stage and lent her a hand as she pulled the nodding young Asian next to her. She held up a fist, and everyone in the club grew quiet as the music died. The dance floor panels suddenly were raised and turned into a blinking runway. Cyan switched the discs and the beat-boxing Ebony girl strutted next to Noodle, patting her on the shoulder in greeting as she helped Cyan to switch the discs faster.

Once everything was all set, the Ebony girl spoke into her mic with a thick Cockney accent, "Awright, everyone get up on yo feet and dance along, got it?" The people in the club made space for each other and grew excited for the next few songs. Cyan played many interactive songs that everyone participated in, except for Murdoc and 2-D. But when the disc froze, everyone else did along with it. Cyan felt a pang of terror, thinking that the night was ruined. When she tried to laugh it off and spun the disc really fast in her effort to get it to play again, it went flying off the tables and crashing backstage. Cyan covered her face with her hands as all eyes fell on her, people starting to mutter in distaste. Before she could run away, however, she caught one comment above all when she turned around to the stage exit.

"Fuckin' get over it. Ya fucked up, so what? S'not the end of the damn world," Murdoc had mumbled, now holding a drink in his hands. His eyes met hers through the brightness of the lights in the room, and something about that look made her feel almost _more_embarrassed for nearly leaving than the accident itself. She cleared her throat, turning back to the crowd, and proceeded to "get over it." Taking out a larger, shinier disc, she set everything up again and eyed the Ebony girl, who gave her a curious look, before reading Cyan's lips. She smirked with interest as her eyes widened, and strutted over to the runway. She took her mic, and instead of beat-boxing, she began to sing softly.

"Ladi dadi dadi da~ On the stereo

Let them speakers blow your mind

To let it go, let it go

Here we go

Ladi dadi dadi da~

On the radio

The system's gonna feel so fine," she sang as some music (surprisingly, not techno) grew louder and louder in the background. Cyan added some improvised sounds to the beat as she played a large remix of more modern songs. When the Ebony girl began to dance to some Madonna song, however, Murdoc's gaze lingered, and he dropped his bottle of beer, chuckling darkly. Russel rolled his eyes as he tapped his feet with 2-D, who had found his way back to reality a little, and was now recognizing the songs.

Murdoc had, by now, strolled over to the front of the crowd and let himself onto the runway, catching the other woman off guard, but he wasn't exactly unwelcome. He found her grinding on him and they danced together to impress the crowd as the music continued to change. Noodle was having fun jumping on the stage with Cyan. When 'Stupid Girls' played, Noodle and Cyan practically screamed the lyrics together as they bounced off the walls. Cyan even let Noodle touch and spin a few discs herself to switch the songs. When the Ebony girl began to beat-box again, Murdoc moved with her, trying to follow and keep up with the strange dancing she did while she worked.

After another half hour of dancing, the Ebony woman pushed Murdoc right off the runway and the crowd carried his body off before he registered what had happened. The stage flared with special effects for the finale and the music came to a stop. Cyan and Noodle and the other woman all stood next to each other and bowed, nodded and waved in gratitude. Noodle jumped right off the stage to run to her other band mates, her eyes shining still from the high of dancing and music. A large portion of the people in the club had moved to the bar and to the back to relax and rest before more attractions came out to entertain them.

2-D had, by now, totally came back to Earth and was still dazed from his own high. He smirked at the others and giggled in joy. Murdoc rolled his eyes, his jeans painfully tight from dancing with that woman and vexed at all those other stupid people touching him. They all made their way out once they took a minute to get their bearings and saw Cyan and her Ebony friend walking down the street.

"Hey, nice job tonight ladies!" Russel praised them. They turned around and smiled back at him. Meeting each other halfway, they all stopped to chat for a moment about the evening.

"Well, did you lovely birds want to come back to KONG with us? I have got a _great _Winniebago, for your information, hehe," Murdoc bluntly came onto them, alcohol on his breath. But then he froze when he actually recognized the other woman.

"Sabine?"

"Took ye long enough. Been a while, Niccals. Surprised to see ye, horny as ever. So you actually lettin' us come home with ya?" The Enbony woman, Sabine, confirmed. The others glanced at each other, shrugging and nodding. Sabine and Cyan smirked at each other as they went to the car. It was the tightest and most uncomfortable situation any of them had been in. The car had barely managed to close with everyone in it in this way, but somehow, they made it to KONG safely enough. On the way, Murdoc and Sabine had explained how they knew each other when they were younger.

They were playing together for fun once when they were good friends, and after getting a little more than drunk, they had ended up doing a lot more than play instruments. Sabine admitted to having a bit of a crush on Murdoc, but he had rejected her, saying how he never really got into relationships. They had stayed friends, but Sabine had acted differently since then. So after a while they had drifted apart and have just seen each other for the first time in around ten years. Sabine was about twenty-four when they had first met.

When walking into KONG, Cyan and 2-D ended conversing and realizing they both liked to play video games. Everyone took time learning about each other and sharing information and stories with each other with a few drinks and entertainment provided by Cyan and 2-D's game. 2-D had been shocked at the fact that for the first time since Noodle was little, he was actually _losing_the game.

"You know, this is the first official day that we have gotten back together. I was away in Japan for a while, you see, when the band split up. But last week, after a few months of communication with the others, I had gathered the band back together with some ideas for the next album. If you two would like to hear a bit of it sometime, I would love to show you what I've got already," Noodle said with a smile to Cyan and Sabine. The girls nodded at her and continued to bond altogether with the men.

The rest of the night passed in a drunken blur, and not everyone exactly remembered what had occurred after the first several hours of 'bonding'. But when Cyan woke up stark naked in some foreign room, she knew that whatever had happened was NOT good. She crossed her fingers, praying that she wouldn't turn around to find anyone next to her. To her disappointment and terror, she turned her head to find a certain blue-haired singer sleeping silently next to her with a small smile on his face.

"God-fucking-damn it...," she mumbled, face in her hands.


End file.
